


When the Student Becomes the Teacher

by notyourstrawberrymilk



Series: Teach Me Punishment [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is a masochist, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Like Adults, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Weird, degredation, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourstrawberrymilk/pseuds/notyourstrawberrymilk
Summary: They both have a lot to learn.





	1. Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part III,my pretties! Thank you all so much for your patience, it's been hard in my world lately. All the love from the comments and messages has kept me inspired so a huge thanks to all of you <3 I am so excited to be back at it with a new adventure for these two. 
> 
> This work takes place directly after Terms and Conditions and won't really make sense without context. As always my work is not beta-ed so any mistakes are my own.

Snape threw a pile of books in front of Harry and the boy watched as plumes of dust shot like volcanic eruptions from the pages and began to dance and float in the draft. Harry coughed as the dust settles in his lungs. 

"Doing a bit of light reading, are we?" he asked, earning him a glare that traveled down the long nose of his professor.

"_ We _are going to be studying the subjects of which you are incompetent, which, much to both of our misfortunes, seems to be all of them."

A groan escaped from him before he could think. "It's Saturday. You can't be serious!"

Snape cuffed him upside the head none too gently. "Gravely so. Your parents have entrusted your studies to me and I refuse to let your ineptitude sully my reputation as an educator. Though getting you up to par may be the most momentous challenge I've yet face I assure you it shall be done."

"But I thought…?"

"That I only wished you here to use your body for my own means? While that may suit me, in order to avoid suspicion of the illegality of our present situation we must make some form of progress as far as your studies are concerned."

"Insufferable git," Harry muttered.

He gasped as a hand found a way into his hair, giving a sharp yank at the unruly locks and pulling his head back. A warm feeling spread from the site of those curled fingers and spread its heat in a burning trail of arousal down his body. 

"You'll do well to remember respect, pet."

"Y-yes, Sir!" Harry whimpered automatically. 

He tried to hide the shiver Snape's voice had sent down his spine but the older man read him as easily as he could the chemistry book lying open on the table in front of the boy. And chemistry was one of his best subjects.

"Behave yourself, pet, and perhaps you'll earn yourself some play time, hmm?" Snape whispered before pressing his lips where Harry's ear met his neck, reveling in the soft moan that bubbled from the boy's exposed throat. He let go of the soft tresses and straightened his back. "Now, turn to page 394."

With a dazed look in his eye but a renewed energy, Harry complied. They spent hours pouring over each subject. Snape encouraged Harry to ask the questions he'd been embarrassed about in class, afraid of being seen as slow or stupid. Severus reviewed each answer thoroughly, explaining the text without making him feel incompetent, much to the boy's surprise. He had expected the usual amount of snark and mean comments but was instead met with patience and intense focus. Snape quickly memorized which methods the boy learned best from and committed himself to teaching the material in that fashion. Harry was not an auditory learner, in fact it seemed the boy barely listened at all. Instead, if Snape could create or explain diagrams of the subjects the information clicked for him almost seamlessly. And it helped when Harry had something to do with his hands. At first he had fidgeted endlessly, distracting Severus and causing him to become short with the boy who had dropped his head in rebuke when Snape made a passing comment on it. 

"I'm sorry, it's just… hard to sit still. It feels like I'm floating away if I don't move. It’s not that I'm not listening, honest!" Harry said, embarrassed. 

Snape thought for a moment before an idea struck him. "Harry, have you ever thought of taking up knitting or crochet? I feel you might benefit greatly from the experience."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that for girls?"

"On the contrary," the older man said. He left the room and grabbed a set of needles and yarn from his basket in the sitting room and brought them to Harry. "When I feel restless I find it a great comfort to knit. Let me show you."

He took the needles in hand and began winding the yarn, knotting the end before beginning to loop the soft threads around the needle shaft. He went slowly and explained each step before handing the items to Harry. 

After a few awkward attempts at handling the needles, Harry threw them on the table in contempt. "This is ridiculous, how do you make it look so simple?"

Snape chuckled. "Practice, pet. Practice and patience." To punctuate the statement he began to go through the process again. 

Harry watched Severus' slender fingers avidly. He loved the way the deep blue yarn contrasted with his fair skin, how his hands deftly looped the strings and pulled them through to knot the strands into the beginnings of a pattern. _ Just think of what those hands could do to you. _The thought caused him to blush. 

"Hand it over, I wanna try!"

Snape raised an eyebrow in amusement as he presented the equipment to the boy. With careful movements, Harry began to imitate what he'd observed Snape doing. Before long he had a strand of perfect knots. He smiled up at Snape shyly. 

"Is this okay?"

"That's wonderful, Harry. Keep going."

This time when Snape asked him to recite the information back to him after their lesson, the boy did so without even a glance up from his needle work. Snape closed the book, the _ thud _ causing Harry to start. 

“I do believe that covers today’s scholarly activities, as well as some extra curricular,” he gestured to the knitted chain curling around itself in Harry’s lap. It was a single strand, but it was a start. Snape was impressed by how quickly the boy had caught on to both the hand work and the lesson. 

Harry smiled shyly at him again and his stomach felt like a hurricane inside at the bat of those long, thick lashes. “If we’re done for the day… I do believe you said something about… playtime?” 

“Come now, pet, there’s no need to be shy. In my presence you may ask for what you wish. I believe we’re past the point of such formalities unless you’re in the mood for a game. In which case, you can be as coquettish as you please. Although if you do so,” he leaned down over the boy to whisper in his ear, “you’re at my mercy.”

Harry shivered, Snape’s breath ghosting over his ear. “I’m always at your mercy, Severus. But that’s alright,” he turned his head to look the man in the eye, their lips inches apart.

“I like it that way.” 

Snape’s breathing slowed when he felt those words against his lips, even as his heart thundered out of control at their implication. He closed the distance between them, capturing Harry’s mouth in a fierce kiss. The boy squeaked in surprise and his hands shot out to grasp the billowing robes in front of him on instinct. He opened under the onslaught, allowing Severus’ tongue into his mouth to explore as he hungrily sucked at the invading muscle, causing Snape to groan. He pulled away to gather himself but swore when he looked at the younger man. Harry’s eyes were blown wide with lust, his cheeks flushed and lips wonderfully bruised. 

“Severus…”

“Tell me what you want, Harry.”

“Anything,” he said, voice soft, “everything.”

Snape kissed him again, hard. Harry rocked his hips against him and they both let out gasps.

“Turn around. I’ll have you over my desk, just like the first time.”

“Fuck, yes!”


	2. Lesson 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I owed you guys smut but also a little angst so be prepared for an overwhelm of emotional gushing. But let's be honest, our boys needed it. Enjoy!

Snape took his time to worship the body sprawled wantonly on the desk beneath him. As soon as the boy’s clothes were off - which was quite quickly indeed - he kissed his way across his chest, following the broad expanse of golden skin stretched taught over a surprising amount of muscle. His mouth found its way to a nipple while a hand rolled the other between long and dexterous fingers. Harry gasped and arched into the sensations and this time Severus let him. He wanted the boy to become comfortable with their activities and to play an active roll, not simply being at the sexual whims of an old man. That thought caused him pause. The more he thought about it, the less consent he saw. Harry was young, with a libido to shame even Severus’ own at his age, of course he’d want to have sexual relations. Usually it didn’t matter with whom, so long as the release came. And to top it all off he naively assumed he and Snape had some form of relationship outside of sex, which was absolutely untrue.

Wasn’t it?

“Stop it,” Harry said, his hands fisting in Severus’ hair and forcing him to look upwards. The boy really was remarkably strong. “I can hear you thinking too much so whatever story you’ve decided to silently panic about, knock it off.”

He pulled Severus to his chest in an embrace and Snape felt himself melt against the warmth of his body. They didn’t speak for a while, just lay there. A million thoughts swirled in Severus’ mind but they were drowned out by the sound of a heartbeat beneath his ear. The hands that had tugged his hair painfully only minutes before began to stroke the tresses softly, trying their best to convey comfort. Harry’s flagging erection pressed against his stomach and his own slowly wilting excitement against the boy’s thigh. It was all too much.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

The hands stopped. “What do you mean?” Harry asked quietly. “You want to stop? Really?”

Snape was silent. Of course he didn’t but he was the adult here, he needed to take responsibility.

Harry sighed at having not received an answer from the man. “Look, something is obviously bothering you so spit it out and let’s fix it, together.”

“That’s the problem, Potter,  _ together. _ There is no  _ together,  _ there should never have been a  _ together _ . I am an adult and you are not, not to mention I’m in a position of authority over you which makes these actions highly inappropriate.”

“I like you in a position of authority over me,” Harry said suggestively. Snape glared at him. “Sorry, but all jokes aside, now is a funny time to grow a conscious. And don’t call me ‘Potter’ when we’re fighting because that’s an unnecessary low blow. It’s Harry.”

“We should not be this familiar with one another! I have taken advantage of your youth and naivety in return for sexual favors, I have exploited my position of power, and I have basically kidnapped you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I thought we went over this, Sev. I am just as much responsible for our actions as you are. You’re worried I’m too young to fully understand what I’m doing? I practically broke down your door to get a piece of you after you popped my cherry and I’d do it again if I had to. I know exactly what I’m getting myself into,  _ exactly _ what we’re doing. Do you really think I’d have let you do all of this if I didn’t consent? I could have told someone - anyone! My parents for starters! I could have built a case against you and had you arrested and thrown in jail for the rest of your miserable life, but I didn’t. Would you like to know why?”

Snape didn’t realize he’d shut his eyes until warm hands lifted his chin, holding his face in outstretched palms. His eyes opened to find emeralds staring back at him. His lip trembled minutely, so small a display of vulnerability it was barely there, but Harry saw it. Although Snape didn’t make a sound, Harry knew the question was burning through him, eating him alive and ruining his chances of having him like this. And Harry desperately wanted this, whatever  _ this _ was. So instead of answering with words immediately, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the older man’s. He kept it slow, deep but almost chaste. He tried to pour his feelings into the kiss, tried to comfort the man who’s lips trembled under his own.  _ Who hurt you so much to make you afraid of such good things?  _ he wondered at the same time as his heart cried  _ let me be the one to save you! _

Eventually they pulled apart, far enough to breathe but close enough to share their breath, feel it ghost over each other’s lips. 

“It’s because I  _ like _ you, you dolt. I like the way you make me feel, I like that I don’t have to pretend when I’m with you. I can give up control, fear, and shame, because I trust you to catch me when I fall. You don’t make me ashamed of being who I am, of enjoying myself no matter how wrong I’ve been led to believe I am. I have been told all my life that I am not enough, not in so many words, but through action and silence. My own parents think I’m a failure! You are the only person who’s ever encouraged me. You want me to do my best, not for your own image or some personal agenda, but because you believe that I have the ability to make something of myself. I want that. I want to make you proud, I want to be able to stand beside you someday as an equal.” 

_ I want to help you love yourself the way I do.  _

The last thought caught him off guard but he didn’t dwell on it.  _ Now is not the time,  _ he decided.  _ Eventually, maybe, but not today.  _

“Harry…”

“So I’m Harry again? Good. That means I’m getting through that thick skull of yours.” That earned him a flick on the cheek, but a gentle one. He grinned. “Besides, if I want to have sex with an old man, what business is it of anyone elses?”

“Why you..!” Snape suddenly became animated once more, pinning Harry’s hands above him on the desk as the boy laughed. “I may be old but I can still make you scream my name!”

He ground himself against Harry, forcing a gasp out of them both. He felt the boy’s member twitch beneath him and ground down once more. Before long they were both hard again. Severus slicked up his fingers with a bottle of lube he’d placed in a drawer of his desk. He pinched Harry’s nipples almost painfully before lifting his legs and placing them over his shoulders. Harry was open before him, unabashed and desperate. Severus eased a finger into him.

“You’re still so loose after this morning. I don’t even have to use my fingers on you, I could just slide myself right into that sweet little hole of yours and fuck you raw.”

Harry whimpered and twitched as Severus brushed his prostate. “Please, Sev, I’m ready.”

Severus grinned wickedly and removed his fingers. He coated himself generously with the lube, not truly wanting to hurt the boy, and placed himself at his opening. He rubbed himself over the puckered hole, watching it flutter underneath him, trying to suck him in. With his hands still held in place by one of Severus’, Harry had no way to urge the man into himself. 

“What do you need, pet? Ask me nicely.”

“Please please please, Severus I need you! I  _ need _ you inside me!”

“As you wish, pet.”

Severus slid home in one stroke, Harry arching off the desk and letting out a low moan. His eyelids fluttered like butterfly wings as he felt himself filled completely by Severus. He never would get tired of this feeling, the slow drag of flesh against his inner walls as Severus pulled himself out to the tip before pressing back in. This was not the frantic sex of the previous encounters, this was something new. It was different, primal in its intensity but controlled. Too controlled. It was vulnerable, almost shy. Harry felt the sting of tears in his eyes as his chest welled with emotions he might never say. Instead, he chanted Severus’ name. With every pull and thrust, his name spilled of Harry’s lips. It was not a scream, it was a prayer, his name spoken with such reverence and sincerity as Snape had never heard before. His name sounded beautiful on Harry’s mouth and he found himself moved to tears. Something inside him broke like a bursting dam, water flowing freely from his eyes even as he wiped the salt from Harry’s. They looked at each other then, faces red from exertion and tears. Neither spoke. Aside from the sounds of the other’s name, they had nothing to say. 

As Severus felt the impending crash of release he kissed Harry, stealing his name from the boy’s lips and echoing back a groan. 

“Let go, Severus. Let go.”

He did. He came with a cry into Harry, flooding the body with his seed and slumping over him. He released the boy’s hands only to find them stroking his face. He turned his face to kiss them as they trembled, moving his own to the neglected sex between their bodies, stroking once, twice, before Harry’s seed spilled into his hand. He watched, mesmerized as the boy’s eyes rolled back and his mouth opened on a gasp, his release vibrating through his entire body. Had he always looked this beautiful when he came? Severus could not recall. 

They laid there for an eternity, bodies spent and emotionally exhausted. Harry continued stroking his hair and Severus felt himself begin to drift.

“Severus, we can’t sleep here. It’s cold and uncomfortable.” Harry said gently.

Snape was too tired to respond, but he managed to push himself off the boy. They walked to the bedroom and Severus collapsed into the bed, still rumpled by their earlier lovemaking. Harry went to the adjoining bathroom and began to clean himself with a damp towel before doing the same to Snape. He tucked the older man in before crawling into bed beside him and snuggling the him to his chest. Severus was surrounded by Harry; his scent filled his lungs and his heart beat beneath his ear. Strong arms wrapped around his back and he felt himself drift again. Harry mumbled something into his hair as he began stroking it once more, but Severus was too far gone to understand. He fell into a fitful sleep, safely cocooned in Harry’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feeeeellliiiinnggssss!


	3. Lesson 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for soft, care, and tenderness so this happened. All mistakes are my own and I wrote this in the very early morning without coffee so please don't be too hard on me :)

They quickly fell into a routine. Waking up tangled in each other, some times pleasuring one another, other times lazing in bed catching the last moments of rest before the day began. Then it was breakfast, followed by studying in the library (they decided early on that Severus’ office was not ideal for focusing on coursework). Harry knitted and recited lessons on quadratic equations and chemistry formulas until he was sure he’d wake with them on his lips. He tried not to be put out by the studying when he’d much rather be studying something - or someone - else, but the pleased looks Severus gave him with his progress made his chest tighten and warm. Besides, the rewards for his successes more than made up for the long boring hours relearning an entire semester’s worth of school. After lunch he was permitted to spend his time as he pleased, and often he found himself wandering the grounds of the vast Snape property until supper. Although his family estate was large, Severus was a simple man. What was used regularly was up-kept by groundskeepers and maids with a tremendous amount of delicacy and care, but the rest of the property was left alone, routinely maintained only so as to keep it from growing wild and becoming a hazard. It was those areas, where the moss and ivy covered the small dotted sheds and pathways, that Harry took to immediately. Something about rambling through a forest with no clear direction or aim settled the restlessness that had long since taken residence in his bones, urging him to leap and run and howl to the wind without the fear of being heard.

The isolation gave him the privacy to think and he was stunned by the topics to which his mind wandered. He thought about how much he truly enjoyed Severus' company. Snape was sharp-witted and sarcastic, and most evenings found them in a verbal sparring match which usually ended with mind-blowing sex. He enjoyed the sound of Snape's voice, whether it was reading him history textbooks or playfully scolding him. The more Harry listened to him, the more he found the man to be well-versed in knowledge and frankly brilliant. He was haughty but surprisingly modest, a complex paradox of a person, a puzzle Harry found himself trying desperately to put together to see the picture hiding between the pieces. The more he thought of Severus, the more he felt his feelings exposed. The quiet nights spent in front of the fire knitting while Severus read him books he'd never even heard of before, memorizing how they each took their tea as they danced around one another in the kitchen every morning, Snape's patience with him... It all spoke of underlying emotion neither of them was willing to speak of yet. He knew that when he left, these were the moments he’d miss the most. Severus' attentions soothed Harry in a way he hadn't known possible. He could trace the tenderness back to the day in Snape's office. They had fought and Harry had been scared the man would give him up. The idea of not being with him terrified Harry, and he realised he truly didn’t want to leave. He wanted to know Severus in a way he’d never known anyone before. He wanted to wake up to his strong arms wrapped around him, the scent of him tickling his nose. He wanted to annoy him and cherish him and show him what it meant to be loved, and this scared Harry even more than the idea of being without him. His very soul seemed to cry out for the man, needing the peace and safety only he could provide. 

Often, he returned to home without realising the passage of time. Severus usually greeted him with amusement. _ One day _ , Harry thought, _ before I leave, I’ll make him come with me. He’d probably complain about it until I kiss him to make him shut up. We could make love, out here in the forest and no one would be the wiser. _

  
  


Harry returned to the main house on Thursday evening after one of his excursions, fresh scrapes on his exposed skin and tracking mud through the door. The sun was sinking low in the sky, painting the room gold with the fading light and casting dark shadows all around. To his chagrin, Severus was waiting for him inside the doorway with a grim expression. He knew he must have made a sight with his wild hair, wide eyes, and dirty clothes. Ducking his head in apology and embarrassment, he offered a muffled greeting to the older man.

“You missed dinner,” Snape said. 

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Where were you?”

“I was walking through the forest,” Harry replied.

“Running rampant through it more likely!” He snapped, reaching a hand out to Harry’s head. The boy flinched and Snape’s hand stilled.

“Are you angry with me?” Harry asked, his voice soft as if he was afraid of the answer.

Snape sighed and moved his hand to the boy’s shoulder, grasping it firmly. “No, Harry. I’m not angry, I was simply worried. No one knew where you were. If you had gotten hurt, none of us would have known, we wouldn’t have been able to help. If something happened to you while you were under my care…”

“I’m sorry, Severus. I didn’t even think of that.” He felt Harry’s shoulders slump. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

The man was silent for a moment. “What’s done is done. Next time, please inform me or one of the staff of your whereabouts. That’s all I ask.”

“Yes, Severus.”

He smiled softly, moving his hand to pick a bramble out of Harry’s tangled mop. “Now take your shoes off and come inside. You’re filthy.”

Harry complied, peeling off his mud-covered shoes at the door. 

“Clothes too.”

He stiffened at the command. “Sir?” he asked with uncertainty.

“I shall not be made to repeat myself, pet.”

Swallowing thickly, Harry removed his soiled clothing as well. He pushed down the embarrassment at being naked in an open part of the house where anyone could see him. Straightening up, he cast a questioning look at Severus who’s expression was unreadable. He turned sharply and Harry knew it as a silent command to follow him. Severus led him through the house and to his bedroom. Harry expected him to stop and face him but he continued into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on, and as he entered the spacious lavatory he saw the man stooped over the large clawfoot tub. Steam rose from the basin and Severus turned to him expectantly. 

“In,” was all he said. 

Harry did. There was barely enough water to cover his legs. Using a cup, Severus began to douse him with warm water, rinsing off the layer of grime that stuck to his skin, scrubbing until he was pink and clean. He seemed to be inspecting each cut and scrape, taking care to gently wash the dirt from them. Then he moved onto his hair, wetting it before attacking the tangles with a comb, carefully plucking out sticks and brambles Harry hadn’t realised were stuck. He was surprised by the tenderness with which Severus handled his washing. Snape pulled the plug and let the water drain before replacing it and letting the tub fill again. This time he poured a milky colored soap into the bath. Bubbles began to form and the scent of honey and chamomile rose with the steam. Harry inhaled deeply and hummed in appreciation. Severus rose to remove his clothing before joining Harry in the tub, sliding behind him so that Harry was nestled with his beck to Severus’ warm chest, sitting in the v of the older man’s legs. He reached for an expensive looking bottle and poured a small amount into his palm before massaging it along Harry’s scalp. Harry moaned as his nails scraped his head gently, letting himself relax against Severus fully. He hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until warm water streamed down his face, washing the soap from his hair. Snape once again poured something in his hand and began running his fingers through his hair, taking care to remove the tangles. He moved his hands to Harry’s neck, gently rolling the firm muscles beneath his hands, attempting to loosen the knots. Harry’s mouth fell open in a gasp of pain but Severus was unrelenting.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they sat there, Severus massaging his shoulders and back until he felt like he was putty being molded in Severus’ clever hands. His soft sounds and whimpers were the only noises aside from the running water until the older man whispered in his ear to turn the tap off. Once he’d done that, he settled back against him, letting his head fall back against his broad chest. Snape’s hands were under the water, cupping his buttocks and kneading the tender flesh. Harry only hummed, his body heavy and his head as foggy from comfort as the room was from steam. A finger ran between his cheeks and he felt it rub along his rim, testing the ring of muscle before slipping inside, aided by the soapy water. He offered no resistance and soon a second finger joined the first. He arched himself back into Severus’ grasp. The movements of the fingers inside him were almost clinical, yet still pleasurable. He whimpered when Severus removed them so he could rinse his hair again.

“Come, pet,” he said, rising to his feet. He stepped out of the tub and offered a hand to Harry. He accepted the help, rising from the warmth of the water with difficulty. 

A towel, soft as a cloud, rubbed along his sensitive skin before drying his hair. _ This is different _, he thought, but he was too tired to dwell on the meaning of Severus’ care. He was led back into the chamber as though in a daze. He felt himself laid on his back, surrounded by silk sheets and the scent of Severus, the plush cuffs snapping shut around his wrists. 

“What’re you doin’?” he slurred.

Instead of responding, Severus lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders. He leaned down, settling himself between Harry’s legs, face level with his softened member. Taking it in his mouth, he was pleased to feel it begin to thicken. He encouraged it to full hardness, drunk on the sounds Harry was making. Releasing it, he mouthed over his heavy balls, drawing one into his mouth before giving the other one the same treatment. Lower still he quested, tongue running over the sensitive space behind his balls. He didn’t stop until he reached the boy’s puckered entrance and he heard Harry yelp. 

He seemed to come fully awake as he cried, “Severus, no, don’t!”

Severus pressed his tongue forward, licking and sucking the area, feeling Harry quiver under him. He slowly pushed his tongue inside and Harry arched, heels digging into Severus’ back as he moaned. Severus feasted on him, moving his tongue as best as possible inside the tight cavern, slurping around the hole and stroking the boy’s hips. He was careful to stay clear of Harry’s cock, wanting the boy to come from his mouth alone. He could hear him pulling at the restraints, desperate to touch. 

“Severus, Severus please!”

“What is it, pet”

He was surprised to hear a feral growl escape from the boy at the abrupt cease of his mouth on him. 

“Why, what wonderful noises you make. I wonder what kinds of things I could make you say when you’re like this. I love it when you don’t hold yourself back.”

“Please,” Harry panted, straining against his bonds. 

“Such nice manners, pet, but big boys use their words to ask for what they want.”

He sucked a bruise into Harry’s thigh, reveling in the way it trembled as he pulled the skin between his teeth.

“Fuck, please I want to touch you, please I _ need _ it!”

“No.” Harry wailed at his response but Severus kept speaking. “You were naughty today, Harry, running around Merlin knows where. I ought to keep you tied to this bed, unable to leave and at my mercy. I could do whatever I liked with you. Would you enjoy that, pet?”He pinched Harry’s nipples, rubbing the nubs between his fingers.

“Yes! Please, oh fuck!”

“But only good boys get what they want, so you have to do what I say. And I want you to come all over yourself from me eating that pretty little hole of yours. Can you do that for me, pet?”

“Mmm-hmm!”

The sharp sound of Snape’s palm connecting with Harry’s arse seemed to echo in the room and the boy yelped. “Use your big boy words.”

“Yesyesyesyesyes!” Harry cried, his eyes wide and his face red from exertion. 

Snape rubbed the stinging flesh tenderly. “Good boy.”

With that, he sank back down to lav at the ring of muscle. He pushed his way inside, making sure to keep his hands working at the boy’s nipples and balls as he dove his tongue into him relentlessly. Harry was a mess of words and sounds, none of them holding any meaning besides_ more _. It wasn’t long before Severus felt the boy clenching around his tongue. He had gotten himself fully inside, lips pressed flush to suck at his pucker, and he knew Harry was close. He redoubled his efforts until he heard Harry call to him.

“C-close, fuck Sev, I’m so close, please please please!”

He hummed against the sensitive flesh and Harry clenched impossibly tight. Thick ropes of come splattered Harry’s belly as he came practically untouched, back arching off the bed. He was silent, but his mouth hung open on a died-out scream of Severus’ name. Severus licked and sucked him through his orgasm until Harry whimpered at him to stop. He rose on his hands and knees over the boy, kissing marks from his hip bones to his jaw before planting his lips on Harry’s. He released the cuffs from his wrists, rubbing the tender skin and checking his circulation. Harry reached up and enfolded his arms around the older man, bringing their chests flush against one another. His grip was weak and it was evident he was quickly falling asleep, but his mouth refused to stop.

In between lazy kisses, he muttered sweet nothings to Severus. Most of them were unintelligible, but he did make out several “thank yous” and even an “I’m sorry”. What he hadn’t expected were the words “I love you” to fall from the boy’s lips as his eyes fluttered closed and he slipped out of consciousness, held securely in Severus’ arms.


	4. Lesson 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh okay I know that I'm bad at timelines and I apologize because my brain is a junk drawer at the best of times and things just get lost or misplaced in there... I'm going to say they're on Spring break and that's why the Potters are okay with this and why Harry hasn't been mentioned going to class at the school. I'm super sh*t at these things, so so sorry! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope the update makes up for it. I figured I might as well do something productive (this is productive, right?) with my infinite time in quarantine. Also, I wrote this chapter in the early mornings (what else is new?) so if there are mistakes I blame my lack of sleep. I hope everyone is staying healthy, safe, and most importantly SANE.

Severus extracted himself from the younger man as gently as possible, trying not to wake him. He had forgotten himself for a moment and yelled at the boy. He wanted to be sure he knew how scared Snape had been at not knowing his whereabouts but the shame that seemed to drape over the boy was a step too far and he had hastened to lessen the burden that weighed him down. Severus was almost sure there was more to Harry than he let on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. That Harry had seemed to be a virgin when Snape first took him - and he tried desperately not to think too deeply on that - was odd for someone as popular as he appeared to be. In fact, Severus could think of several occasions he had witnessed of girls practically throwing themselves at him while he gave the impression of being aloof. Potter’s charms weren’t unknown to the male members of the student body either. How someone with Harry’s good looks and personable nature hadn’t taken the opportunity to relieve himself of the social curse that was one’s virginity was an absolute mystery. The fact that he’d practically kicked the door down to get back in Severus’ pants was of even bigger interest, as Snape knew he was not considered good looking nor personable. Not to mention he had been in classes with both of Harry’s parents which made him an even more odd and inappropriate choice for the young boy’s sexual escapades. Harry trusted him, he’d said so himself. He was aware of the dangers of their actions and yet he remained in Severus’ home as his charge for the time being. Physically, he had opened up to the older man. He was willing to give up control to him entirely, trusting that Snape would know to catch him, even wanting to fall just so he could be held in his arms. He valued Severus’ knowledge and respected him, that much was evident in spite of his brattish nature. Snape acknowledged these facts and in turn made sure Harry knew he was progressing exponentially. 

He didn’t fault the boy for his poor grades, it was obvious that he was desperately trying to stay on top of his schooling but not everyone thrived in the traditional system. Harry was a tightly coiled energy in need of release which didn’t translate to learning by sitting behind a desk and listening to boring lectures. He needed action to accompany the brain work but that was impossible to accomplish in a classroom. He excelled at solo sports such as Track which Snape knew he’d made varsity in last Spring - obviously he enjoyed pushing his own limits, as Snape saw little else appealing about running - but he was far from the dumb jock stereotype. He was curious and inquisitive, often questioning Severus on segments brought up in his lessons that had piqued his interest. He had an extensive memory and was able to recall information in minute detail from topics they had barely touched on, using it to poke fun at Severus as often as he could. He was witty and incredibly intuitive. It was almost as though he anticipated everything Snape needed, planning several moves ahead to be right where he was needed most. It was uncanny.

Snape was completely infatuated with him. But love and infatuation were two very different things.

He decided to catch up with the paperwork that had been accumulating on his desk since Harry’s arrival. Even though he’d been able to get through a few things during those quiet moments in the early morning or evening, the pile seemed to have remained resolutely undiminished. As he focused on the immense stack of papers and the numerous electronic messages from the staff, he tried not to think of the boy asleep in the other room.

The boy who thought he loved him.

*

The shuffle of feet outside his study door roused Severus from his work. Glancing at the clock on the desk, he swore under his breath. It was well after 2 in the morning. Harry rapped lightly on the door to announce himself before letting himself in, a blanket draped around him and his house slippers thumping tiredly on the wood grain. His hair was sex-tousled and he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he came to stand beside Severus. He gave Snape a questioning look.

“I’m sorry, pet. I was working and…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say in explanation.  _ I was avoiding you. I needed to think of something other than how you look when you come, or when you just wake up, or when you sleep. _

“Lost track of time?” Harry echoed his own words from earlier that evening.

Snape smiled ruefully. “Yes.”

“Come back to bed, Sev,” Harry said, extending his hand from beneath the blanket for Severus. 

“I’m much too alert for sleep now, pet. In a bit.”

Harry frowned but thought for a second. “Do you have chamomile?”

“I suppose that means you want to stay up with me? Very well. I have some loose leaf tea in the kitchen.”

Snape was surprised when the young man grabbed his hand and tugged. He rose reluctantly from his seat and followed Harry’s insistent lead to the kitchen. Harry patted one of the island chairs and he complied, sliding into the seat and watching him with a mixture of confusion and bemusement as Harry began to flit around the kitchen, grabbing out the vanilla, milk, honey, and chamomile buds. He combined them together in a small pot on the stove. He didn’t measure any of the ingredients and Snape wondered how many times the boy had made this particular recipe. His mind took in the sight before him in its domesticity; his love clad in linen sheets standing over the stove, raven hair a mess from sex and sleep. His straight back, hard angles and gentle curve, muscled arms and legs. He could almost imagine the sunlight streaming through the windows, could hear the birds chirping their greetings to the sun. He sat in his kitchen, the warm scent of spiced, milky tea wafting from the pot on the stove and he  _ knew.  _ He knew he loved Harry then. He also knew it would break him if he ever had to say goodbye, if he was forced to give up the scene before him, if Harry realized this was all a mistake. His heart ached with the beginning of love and with its impending ruin.

The mug set in front of him gently rose him from his musings, the almost silent sound of the cup scraping the counter top like a clap of thunder. 

“Drink this,” Harry ordered, his voice almost shy but resolute. “I know you don’t take sugar in your coffee like some sort of psychopath, so I tried not to make it too sweet.”

“I assume you made up for the lack by adding copious amounts of sweeteners to yours,” Snape shot back, gesturing to the mug Harry held in his hands. The light banter and affectionate insults relaxed him slightly.

Harry shrugged. “I made yours first before adding anything so my “diabetes in a cup” as you call it wouldn’t infect yours. You’re welcome.”  _ _

Snape snorted in spite of himself and gazed down at the mug of thickened brown liquid. An earthy smell rose from the cup, making him wrinkle his nose in distaste. “And what exactly is this? It looks like coagulated troll mucus.”

“You look like coagulated troll mucus. Drink it.” As if to close the discussion, Harry took a healthy swallow of his own.

Snape sighed and shook his head before bringing the liquid to his mouth. He took a cautious sip. The taste was earthy, but not nearly as bad as the smell. There were hints of almond and vanilla, and he found himself chasing the light flavor of honey. He was surprised to find that, although it looked and smelled heavy, the drink was almost airy. He took a larger sip and let himself savor the flavors as they sat on his tongue before trailing down his throat. He hummed in appreciation.

“This is wonderful, pet.”

“I told you!” Harry smiled widely at him.

“I shall never doubt again.”

The boy rolled his eyes and hugged the blanket closer to himself. “Sure. Whatever you say, Sir.”

They drank in comfortable silence, Harry finishing his mug just after Severus. The calmness of the moment seemed to seep into his very bones, and Snape couldn’t help but yawn. Harry rinsed their cups before lacing his fingers with Severus’ and leading him back to the bedroom. Snape, too tired to resist, let Harry tuck him inside the covers. Harry joined him, wrapping his arms around Severus and kissing his forehead. 

“Still not sleepy?” He laughed at the grumbled response. “Well, I do have one more trick up my sleeve.”

With that, he began to sing softly. 

_ The water is wide and I can't cross over _

_ Neither have I wings that I could fly _

_ Build me a boat that can carry two _

_ And both shall row my love and I. _

_ There is a ship and it sails on the sea _

_ Loaded deep as deep can be _

_ But not as deep as the love I'm in _

_ I know not if I sink or swim. _

_ I leaned my back up against an oak _

_ Thinkin' it was a trusty tree _

_ But first it bent and then it broke _

_ Just like my own false love to me. _

_ Oh love is gentle, love is kind _

_ Gay as a jewel when first it's new _

_ But love grows old and waxes cold _

_ And fades away like some morning dew. _

_ So, go and get me to a boat to carry both _

_ My love and I _

_ Must I be bound and he go free? _

_ Am I to love while he don't love me? _

_ Why should I act the childish part _

_ And love a man that breaks my heart? _

_ The water is wide and I can't cross over _

_ Neither have I wings to fly _

_ Build me a boat that can carry two _

_ And both shall row my love and I _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His voice was strong and Severus found himself drifting, floating away on Harry’s breath caressing his ear. Never had he known a voice to be so lulling, so gentle and calm. He had never been sung lullabies as a child, his father had said only babies needed them. But with Harry’s gentle hands grounding him and his kisses on his brow, he had never known his father to be more wrong. He found he rather liked being held by him, feeling safe and secured in his arms. Snape tried to focus on the words falling from Harry’s mouth but his eyelids felt heavy and he began to lose consciousness. All he could think of was how much he loved this man, how much he wanted this moment to never end.

“I know, Sev. I know. I love you too.”

Had he said that out loud? His panic was soothed by the warm hand stroking his face.

“Ssshhh, I’ve got you. Rest now.”

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe Harry uses is one I've done since early childhood when I can't sleep. I believe it closely resembles Moon Milk so if you'd like to give it a try, the easiest way would be to look up a chamomile moon milk recipe. Its quite earthy but I'm not particular to sweets, especially before bed.
> 
> The lullaby is called the Water is Wide (O Waly Waly) and it's a traditional folk song. I used the trad lyrics and mixed them with one of my favorite versions which is by Gerard Way.


	5. Lesson 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd write more during the stay-at-home orders but what can I say besides I'm lazy and unmotivated to do more than binge TV and shovel snacks in my mouthhole. I finally managed to drag myself out of bed enough to finish this baby, so here's to hoping the next (and probably final) chapter writes as easily as this one. I hope everyone is staying safe and a huge thank you to those still working. I see you, I appreciate you, and I want you to know that you're the only reason the country is still functioning.

Lesson 5

Harry gazed at his professor as he slept soundly in his arms. He understood exactly what had happened last night whether or not Snape realized that, and even though he hadn’t meant to let it slip, he truly did love the man. The desire to make him smile or laugh, to spend time beside him even when he did something that wasn’t of particular interest to Harry, the need to comfort and soothe him, to nurture and protect him from himself. All of those things made him know his love was real. His parents had told him that love was “wanting to stand by and support your partner no matter what” but he knew now it wasn’t quite true. Yes, he wanted to be there for Severus, but he also wasn’t afraid to stand up to him. He wanted him to be happy and fulfilled and it was a new kind of feeling for Harry - he’d never cared that much about anything. 

Severus’ forehead wrinkled in his sleep and Harry smoothed the skin with gentle kisses until the man’s face was peaceful once more. He felt him release a long sigh and it warmed his heart. It was nice to be able to see him like this, without the constant war inside his head. Harry liked being able to stop his thinking and pull him into pure emotional responses. He considered it his greatest achievement. He snuggled into the man’s back, smothering his nose into his long black hair. He’d always thought it was greasy, but he now knew it was surprisingly soft, almost like silk in his hands. The man stilled.

“Good morning, Sev,” Harry whispered into his ear. “Did you sleep well?”

Snape turned over to face him, their faces mere centimeters apart. Harry took the chance to kiss him soundly, bringing a hand to the back of his head to pull him closer. Snape came willingly. Their tongues embraced in a gentle dance, running over teeth and cheek before coming back together in an open-mouth caress. Harry melted into the kiss, sighing contentedly. It remained slow, and Harry enjoyed the feeling of Severus coming awake beneath him, knowing he had stolen him for a moment before he’d had the chance to hide himself behind pretenses. He smiled, pulling away slightly and looking the man in the eye.

“I have something to show you. You should get dressed and put your shoes on while I make some coffee.”

“Impertinent brat, giving me orders now?” Severus grumbled. His voice was low and gravely from sleep. Harry loved the sound.

Harry kissed his long nose. “It’s more of a request. Would it help if I say please?”

“Go. I have a feeling I’m going to need my wits about me for your adventure.” 

Jumping up with a smile, he said over his shoulder, “And brush your teeth! Your morning breath is awful.”

It was funny, he mused, how easily he’d become accustomed to their dynamic. Usually Snape rose before him, but on the odd occasions Harry woke first he made the morning as smooth for him as possible. It didn’t take him long to realize Snape was decidedly not a morning person. He cursed the birds twittering in the trees and the sunlight that streamed through the open blinds, throwing an arm over his eyes and causing Harry to laugh at the sight of his stoic professor hiding from the dawn. Harry used to never get out of bed before he had to, but in his time with Severus he’d begun to enjoy the stillness and quiet that mornings brought. It was calming to watch the world come alive with the rising sun as he sipped his brew. He’d become quite good at making coffee, much to Snape’s approval. He had stated once that it was a shame to waste the wonderfully robust flavor of Harry’s making to the amounts of cream and sugar he added to his own cup. Harry didn’t understand how black coffee tasted different than dirt, but he respected the man enough not to tamper with his “medicinal” drink. 

Like every other morning he made it, he set Severus’ mug aside, the scent of the man’s preferred blend of nutty, dark roasted beans rising with the steam. Before long, Snape joined him at the kitchen island. He grunted at him in greeting and grabbed the mug desperately, taking a long sniff. Harry watched in amusement as he drank, the bitter liquid settling the man's temperament into somewhat-tolerable. He dreaded to think what would happen should Snape ever run out of coffee. Despite the thought, warmth filled his being as he sat with him. He pointedly ignored the feelings of impending sorrow. They finished their cups in silence.

Like the night before, Harry stole the mugs and set them in the sink. “I think I fancy a walk. Join me?”

Severus gave him a skeptical look. “If I must.”

“I’m not ordering you, Sev. I’m asking.”

The man was quiet for a moment. “I know,” he said softly. He tugged the hem of his black worn blue Henley, something Harry had found was a nervous tick. “Lead the way.”

They walked side by side down the cobbled path around the house and past the maintenance sheds. Neither spoke, instead choosing to listen to the birds chirp as they swooped in the air, landing high above their heads in the trees that dappled the sprawling property. The path soon became more overgrown with grass and flowers as they traveled until they could scarce see the stones that marked it beneath the greenery. The wood loomed before them and Severus stopped. Harry kept going until he stood at the edge of the trees. He turned back to Snape.

“Trust me,” was all he said, then he turned away again and made his way through the treeline. He held his breath, refusing to see if the man had followed him, instead continuing to trudge through the underbrush.

“Harry!” He heard from behind him. The sound of hurried footfalls, dampened by the overgrowth accompanied him and after a few moments Severus was beside him again. His face was slightly flushed from exertion, his cheeks tinged with pink and his chest falling and rising more rapidly than normal. 

Harry smiled and offered his hand. Snape took it, and Harry once again pushed through the forest. The path he’d made during his rambles through the wood were barely noticeable as nature reclaimed her spaces, virtually undisturbed. Harry wasn’t sure how long they walked, measuring the time as distance between landmarks - the bluebells here, the especially gnarled oak there and so on - until they reached a thinning in the trees. Fear gripped him and his feet became heavy and unsure. He’d worked so hard to create something for them to share, somewhere they could be themselves without fear. He had withstood questions and odd looks from the staff Snape kept when he went out into the forest every day with buckets of water and rags. He’d needed help with certain fixes and had asked the groundskeeper, Hagrid, to be discreet. But what if it was all for naught? What if Severus didn’t feel the same? Harry was almost sure of his own love, but what if Snape wasn’t? Harry tried to control his breathing as they entered the clearing and he heard Snape gasp. Before them stood a small stone building. It was a light sandstone with a dark scarlet door and a pitched roof, with windows trimmed in white on the two long sides. Harry had scrubbed and scrubbed the dirt that had embedded itself in the sills until they gleamed white in the sunlight once more. The perimeter of the enclosure was surrounded by bright flowers; violets, fireweed, fairy slippers, and willowherbs, all of which Harry had carefully harvested from the surrounding forest and replanted with Hagrd’s help. 

“What is this?” Snape sounded winded and Harry was almost sure it wasn’t from the hike.

“Hagrid said it was probably the original groundskeepers lodgings.”

Severus continued to stare at the small cottage in shock. “I never knew…”

Harry tugged at his hand, beckoning him towards the door. “Seems everyone forgot about it. I happened to stumble across it when I took a rather long stroll a week or so back.”

“All this time, that’s what you’ve been doing out here?” Snape snorted as he followed behind him. “I thought you were just running rampant, coming home with scraped knees and dredging dirt into the house like a wild animal.” 

“Oi, I took my shoes off at the door at least and I took care of my own knee!” Harry laughed. He was glad for the banter, it took his mind off his nervousness. He jiggled the doorknob.

“Don’t tell me you had us walk all this way just for you to have forgotten the key.”

Harry shot him a reproachful look. “We don’t need one. I never got around to replacing the knob, so it’s loose. I figured its out of the way enough that we won’t be disturbed, and since Hagrid and I are the only ones who even know it’s out here, it’s hardly likely it’ll be stumbled upon.” 

“ _ You _ stumbled upon it,” Severus pointed out. “And why does Hagrid know about it?”

Harry rolled his eyes at him as the knob finally gave way. “I’m the only one ‘running rampant through the woods’. I needed help, and I wanted discretion. Hagrid seemed the best choice for both, besides I think he rather enjoyed the change of pace.” 

He pushed the door open and gestured to Snape to enter first. He gave Harry an odd look before stepping over the threshold. On the other side of the door was a smooth, swept stone floor. Light, gauzy curtains filtered the sunlight. There was a full bed in a worn dark wooden frame along one long wall, with the pillows nestled underneath the windows like a headboard. A small drawer-ed table on the farther side of the bed had a modern battery powered lantern atop it. An armchair Severus recognized as having previously been sitting forgotten in the library had been placed in the corner adjacent to the foot of the bed, underneath which was a woven rug. Upon investigation there was a functional bathroom that looked a bit newer than the rest of the place, but Severus wasn’t sure how much he trusted it. He strolled back to the main room where Harry sat cross legged on bed, the dark brown contrasting well with his light tan. He chewed his lip and Snape realized he was nervous. 

“So….?”

Snape raised an eyebrow, schooling his face into what he hoped was nonchalance to hide his own anxiety. “So?”

“What do you think? Pretty cozy, right?”

He glanced around once more. “I suppose so. I can’t imagine it looked this way when you found it. You must have worked very hard.”

“Y-yeah. When I found it I just knew I had to fix it up. It gave me something to work on when we weren’t studying or…” he paused, blushing. “Well anyway, seeing the finished product was really rewarding. I had so much fun, it didn’t even feel like work.”

“Perhaps you should consider a career in home remodeling,” Snape suggested.

“Maybe…”

The tension between them was palpable. Harry fidgeted and couldn’t look Snape in the eyes, and Snape? His thoughts raced and he found himself getting more confused the longer the silence dragged on. 

“Harry,” he started. Words formed in his mouth but they clung to his tongue. What did he want to say? He felt the need to speak but nothing came to mind that would break the ice forming in the air. “Harry, why did you bring me here?”

Harry finally looked up at him, the blush still staining his cheeks. “I wanted to share this with you. I… I want this to be our place, Severus. I…” 

He stalled. Snape could practically feel the restraint in him. Harry never seemed to ever be at a loss for words for as long as Severus had known him. He was a mouthy sarcastic little brat and he knew it. What was he holding back?

“Our place?” Severus walked closer until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He was inches away from the boy, who now had to look up at him.

“I… I think I love you, Severus.” 


	6. Lesson 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey is almost over, and I couldn't be more proud of this series. Thank you to everyone who joined me and thank you to everyone who gave me encouragement. Your kindness and love have been what made this series continue. You've all been amazing and wonderful and I can't thank you enough! 
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING: PANIC ATTACK***  
This event happens at the very beginning of the chapter so please be careful if you may find this triggering. Stay safe, lovelies!

_I think I love you, Severus…. _

His mind went white for a moment before his entire being seemed to buzz, brain flashing images of bodies rolling in sheets, laughter, tickling caresses, anger, hurt, comfort, gentleness. His heart stuttered in its usual steady beat and he felt paralyzed. The space around him suddenly felt cramped and suffocating. He couldn’t breathe. He inhaled and ice filled his lungs. He clawed at his chest, his throat, willing them to work. _ I think I love you. _ Someone was speaking to him, but his ears roared and filled with static. Hands grabbed his shoulders but he couldn’t feel. He was shaking. Why was he shaking? _ I think I love you. _ His mind was hyper focused on the face in front of him but the features were fuzzy, like an impressionist painting in a spotlight. His stomach rolled like waves on the ocean and he felt he was going to be sick. He should move, why couldn’t he move? _ I think I love you, Severus…. Severus…. Severus... _

“SEVERUS!”

Air rushed back into him at the sound of Harry’s panic. Harry! Was Harry okay? What was wrong? Why was he yelling?

“Severus, breathe, easy… easy, I’ve got you. Hey, look at me, please _ look at me _.”

Hands took his face and lifted it. It weighed like bricks on his neck. His eyes tried to focus, but he found that Harry shifted in and out of center, his edges blurry. It was so hard to keep his eyes open. He grunted, trying to call to Harry, tell him to stop moving so much. His tongue was a leaden weight in his mouth. Suddenly crystal green eyes were all he could see. Ah, finally. His knees buckled and he slumped forwards, falling into Harry who caught him and laid him gently onto the bed before curling beside him. He stroked his face, his arms, his back. Severus hummed, the sound coming out rough and groggy. His head pounded behind his temples. 

“Hey, shh. Just take a breather. Jesus fuck you scared me so badly, I thought you were having a heart attack you old man. I’m so sorry, please. Come back to me.” The panic had left Harry’s voice, but he still sounded like he was being strangled. 

“Who are you calling old man?” he rasped, the effort almost leaving him breathless again. 

Harry let out a choked laughter before erupted into tears. “You, you stupid fuck. You absolute twat. You scared me to death!”

“I‘m sorry?”

“Fuck you!” he was really crying now, letting out little hiccups and sobs as he clawed at Severus’ chest. 

Severus willed his arms to move so he could hold him. He rocked them slowly, whispering calming words in his ear and allowing the boy to soak his shirt with snot and tears. It was quite a while before Harry had calmed enough to stop sniffling. They laid there, Harry wrapped in Snape’s arms, his hands clutching tightly at the front of his shirt and face buried in his chest. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, lifting his head slightly to look at Snape. His eyelashes were wet and his face was blotchy and red. The tears left salt tracks down his cheeks and his nose was still dripping. He looked every bit the heartbroken child and Severus was reminded of how young he really was. 

“You’re asking me? You’re the one who just finished bawling their eyes out like a toddler!”

“You’re the one who looked like they were dying!” he snapped before letting go of Severus. He sat up and wiped his nose on his arm. “I’m sorry I ruined your shirt…” 

Snape rolled his eyes and sat up as well. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” he asked, more to himself than Harry. 

_ I think I love you too… _The words were on his lips almost before he could stop himself. Harry would be leaving his home next week, it wouldn’t do to indulge himself in an emotional attachment. Harry had grown secure in himself sexually, much to Severus’ joy, and he would no doubt have the courage to take the entire student body to his bed. Well, half of them at least. The thought made his heart ache, regardless of the lies he had told himself about his blossoming feelings for the boy.

“Harry,” he said quietly. 

He reached for his face and Harry let himself be brought into a kiss. The controlled way Severus explored his mouth surprised him, almost like he was desperately trying to learn every crevice of him. It was slow but Harry felt himself growing hard as the kiss dragged on without wavering in intensity. When he drew back for breath Severus moved the kisses to his jaw and down his neck. His hand snaked under the hem of Harry’s t shirt and slithered up his chest, tracing his ribs and brushing his nipples. He let his head fall back to open himself up to the onslaught of Severus’ mouth and hands. Snape practically tore the shirt over his head so he could lav at his pronounced collarbone. When his mouth latched onto one of his nipples, Harry cried out and fisted a hand into his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Severus released him and pushed him down onto the bed. Harry sprawled himself out willingly, his hands coming up to grasp the sheets above his head. 

Snape straddled him before leaning down to whisper, “I hope you came prepared, pet.”

Harry moaned and nodded. “T-the drawer.”

“Good boy,” he said before giving a nibble to Harry’s ear lobe. 

He pulled away to open the drawer. Inside he found an unopened bottle of lube and various toys. He smirked to himself as he lifted out a pair of fur lined handcuffs and a medium sized plug. He heard Harry’s breath stutter as he snapped the cuffs closed on his wrists. He quickly unzipped and pulled down his jeans and shorts before doing the same to the boy’s, Harry lifting his hips and legs to make it easier. He kissed his knee and inner thigh, silently thanking him for his compliance. Uncapping the lube, he poured a generous amount onto the toy and spread it around with his fingers before bringing them to Harry’s half hard member. He gave it a few firm strokes and watched in glee as Harry’s back arched off the bed to chase his hand and a moan escaped his lips. A few more strokes and he was fully hard. Severus leaned down again to scrape his teeth around a nipple and he felt the boy twitch beneath him. Keeping him distracted, he reached behind himself to insert the plug, thrusting it in and out slowly. It had been quite some time since he had allowed someone to have him this way, but he wanted to show Harry the joys of having himself encased in someone else’s tight heat. He wanted to tell him how special he was, how much Severus knew he loved him. Since words didn’t seem enough, he needed to show him. He panted against Harry’s skin as he worked himself open with the plug. To smother the moan when the plug eased fully inside of him, he bit and sucked a mark into Harry’s hip, making him gasp and swear. 

“Sev, please oh fucking god, _ please! _” 

“What do you want, pet? Ask nicely.” God, he sounded wrecked already and he couldn’t wait to feel Harry slide inside him.

“Y-your mouth! I want your mouth on me. I want to come in your mouth before we fuck and then I want to come again and _ oh fuck yes, please…! _” 

He trailed off as Severus sucked him down, his head bumping against the back of his throat before he bobbed back up to swirl his tongue around it. Snape moaned around his length as he continued to tug and push the plug, loosening his muscles to be able to take Harry to the root. He craved the feeling of him inside, so he worked Harry’s dick until he came with a cry, spurting into his mouth as Snape swallowed down his seed. Harry murmured his thanks and tried to move his legs from under Severus to wrap them around his waist.

“Stay where I put you,” Snape growled before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss.

He could sense Harry’s confusion but the boy obeyed and his cock gave a feeble twitch at the command. He thanked the universe for the refractory period of the young because if he didn’t get Harry inside him soon he was sure he’d go mad. When he pulled his tongue from Harry’s open mouth, a trail of spit connected them until he licked his lips. Harry watched it with an odd fascination until it broke, lips swollen and shiny, and his face flushed in the most delightful shade of pink Severus had ever seen. He gently removed the plug and set it on the bed beside him.

“You’re so beautiful, pet,” he said. He positioned Harry against his hole and began to sink down.

Harry’s eyes went wide and his mouth flew agape as his head breached the ring of muscle. Severus sighed as he sat himself on Harry’s cock, slowly working himself up and down until his bare arse was flush with Harry’s legs. 

“Fuck, Harry, you feel so good!” he said shakily, throwing his head back and arching himself to feel him slide impossibly deeper.

His words drew a whimper from Harry’s throat. “S-Severus, fuck! You can’t just say stuff like that!” 

Snape smirked. “What? I can’t tell you how absolutely stuffed I am right now? I’m so full, baby. So full from your cock.” 

He rolled his hips experimentally. Fuck, it really did feel amazing, why hadn’t he done this sooner? Harry’s eyes rolled back and he clutched tightly at the sheets above his head as he trembled. Severus could tell he was trying not to buck his hips to get more of that tight heat around him. Placing his hands on Harry’s chest, he began to rock himself. He was careful to start slow, it had been quite some time for him after all. Luckily the boy had asked to come once beforehand which Severus now found was incredibly smart as he didn’t want it to be over too quickly. Harry’s orgasm had been just enough to take the edge off and now his body was ready to really play. Before long he was able make his rocking turn to eager thrusts. He reveled in the way his body seemed to cling to Harry, in the feeling that Harry’s cock was made to carve out its space inside him over and over. He knew Harry must have felt it too as he began to lose control of himself, thrusting up to meet him every time Severus pushed back down. Sparks shot along his spine, traveling through his entire body and he could smother the moan that escaped him. Harry’s bound hands shot up to try and hold him, but he forced them back to the mattress. 

“You’re being so good for me, pet. You’re so perfect inside me, letting me use you for my pleasure. You’re my own little toy, hmm? I know how much you love being used, love being owned and put in your place.” To prove his point, he slowed himself, grinding his hips against Harry and they both groaned. 

“Yes - _ oh fuck! _ \- i love it, I _ need _ it, Sir!”

He circled his hips again and brought his mouth to nibble at Harry’s neck. “I couldn’t hear you, what do you need, pet?” 

Harry responding whine earned him a sharp tug on his balls. He yelped. 

“And you were being such a good boy for me.” Snape pretended to _ tsk _ the boy as he slowly rode his cock. “Don’t make me punish you, pet. Answer me.”

Harry swore before answering, crying loudly as he writhed beneath Severus, desperate to feel him. “I need you to use me, _ fuck _ , please use me, Sir! I want to be your toy, just for you. I’m yours, all yours. You can take me out and use me whenever you want and I’ll - _ hmm! _ \- I’ll always ask for more, so _ please please please _ just use me!”

Severus smiled. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it, Harry? Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.” 

With that, he began to fuck himself in earnest, slamming his body up and down of Harry’s perfect cock. He moaned with wild abandon and was surprised at how wanton he sounded. His own cock bounced between them, hitting him in the stomach as if in protest to being ignored. Harry cried out and Severus could feel every muscle in the boy’s body straining. His own orgasm impending, he forced himself to go harder, circling his hips on the down strokes and clenching himself so he could feel Harry’s length inside of him. He took himself in hand and stroked in time to his frantic thrusts. He stared into Harry’s glazed eyes and licked his lips lewdly. 

“Look at what you do to me, pet. I’m so hard because you’re so perfect for me. My own perfect boy with a perfect body and a perfect cock.” 

_ Who built you this perfect place because he thinks he loves you. _Snape ignored his own mind, focusing instead on the godlike body spread beneath him, willing, pliant. His, if only in these moments. He couldn’t get enough of him. He knew he would never be able to but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. He wanted him in every way there is to want. He coveted him, craved him like he needed air to breath and it terrified Severus. He wanted to fill every empty space Harry held inside and allow him to do the same. 

His orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. His mouth opened in a soundless gasp and he felt his whole body tremble with the force of it. He clenched impossibly tight around Harry, who moaned. Using his feet to anchor himself against the bed, Harry snapped his hips up to bury himself as deep as he could before spilling himself into Snape’s body. Severus whimpered at the feeling of Harry’s gush coating his insides and he collapsed once more onto him. They lay there, panting and sweaty, trading lazy kisses back and forth. Severus’ thighs burned from the effort of riding Harry’s cock and his hair was a tangled mess against his shoulders. Harry’s hands, still bound, came to encircle him, pulling him closer to his chest. He nuzzled the top of his head and Snape felt himself smile. As Harry softened, he gently slipped from his body and Snape sighed before rolling off the boy. He grabbed the key from the drawer and unlocked the handcuffs, rubbing his wrists and checking for signs of poor circulation or breaks in the skin. Satisfied that there was nothing more than minor redness from where Harry’s sweat had caused the cuff to rub (such things were usually unavoidable), he settled back down against Harry’s side. They listened to the birds chirp outside and the wind blow through the trees.

“I never expected this, you know,” Harry said quietly. He turned his head to look at Severus.

Snape had closed his eyes, content to bask in the sunlight and Harry’s warmth. “Good. I’d hate to have become predictable.”

Harry laughed, the sound making Snape smile. 

“Oh, and Harry.”

“Yeah?”

Severus sat up on his elbow so he could kiss him soundly. His free hand came to cup Harry’s jaw and when his mouth opened on a gasp, Severus took the chance to slide his tongue inside. Harry kissed him back eagerly, tangling his tongue with Snape’s before started his own exploration of his mouth as his hands slid into the older man’s messy raven hair. When they pulled back for air, they were both smiling. Severus pushed his forehead to Harry’s, giving him an Eskimo kiss before diving down to nibble his bottom lip gently. Harry fake groaned and pushed him off. 

“I think I love you too.” 

Harry stilled. “You…? What?”

Snape rolled his eyes. He hated having to repeat himself. “I said, I think I-”

“I heard you, you twat, I just… I’m surprised is all.” Harry sat up and hugged his knees. 

“Good surprised or bad surprised?” 

“Good. Definitely good!”

Snape sighed and sat up as well. He turned so he could face Harry. “Then why do you look like the world’s crashing down around you?”

“Because… it doesn’t really matter, does it? You’ve been saying since the beginning that love isn’t enough to make things work.” Harry refused to meet his eye, instead clutching his legs closer to his chest and burying his face in them. 

Severus’ chest ached. “You’re right.”

“When this is over, you go back to being ‘Principal Snape’ and I go back to being nothing but a student. I was so stupid to think we had a chance!” 

Hearing Harry’s voice crack in desperation and sadness was the final fracture that caused Snape’s heart to break. He would do whatever it took to make sure Harry was happy, he had known that for a while, but if what he wanted was a place inside Severus’ heart… who was he to deny him that? He watched as the boy’s shoulders shook and he knew he was crying again.

“Harry, look at me,” he said softly. He reached over and took his hands, pulling them from his knees and into his own, larger palms. “You will never be just a student to me. You are everything. I stand by what I said; love isn’t enough and we’d be fools to believe that. But, if we use discretion-”

Harry lifted his head to shake it. Snape saw his eyes shone with tears, but they were resolute. “I don’t want to be your dirty secret, Sev, and I don’t want to hide what you mean to me. I don’t think I could.” 

“I’m not asking you to hide yourself, darling boy. I’m asking you to have patience. Think about it like this; your 18th birthday is in late July, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“And you graduate in June, so that’s roughly 3 months.”

Harry sniffled and narrowed his eyes. “And after that you won’t have reason to be bothered with me. What’s your point, Severus?”

Snape chuckled. “You misunderstand. In roughly 4 months you will legally be an adult and will have graduated from under my authority, meaning there is absolutely no law to stop us from continuing our relations at that time, save for public opinion of course but I’ve never much cared for listening to the contention of the ignorant masses.”

“So what you’re saying is…”

“We only have to wait until after your birthday to state our relationship officially. Unofficially however…” he smirked.

Harry looked shocked. “But what if someone finds out? You could get in so much trouble, I can’t let you do that!”

“Oh, don’t be such a hero. We’ll just have to make sure no one finds out, because I’m not giving you up. I may have started our acquaintance on a whim but upon hearing your confessed feelings and knowing the growing severity of my own towards you, I’m quite invested in our future. What about you, Harry. Can you wait 4 months for me?”

“Yes,” he said quietly. A smile tugged at his lips and he hugged Snape. “I would wait an eternity for you, Severus.” 

Snape returned the hug and kissed the top of his head. “Then it’s settled. For now, we should enjoy the time we have left before we return to school and you return to your parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how long I have waited to be able to write this smut scene, it's honestly contemptible. But boy was it fuuuun!


	7. Lesson 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this take me so long to finish? I wasn't quite sure how I wanted it to end to be honest. I hope this does the series justice, and don't worry! I already have another Snarry in the works :) I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I really do love these boys. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me and encouraging me to continue with it. The responses to Corporal Punishment blew me away and it's for you all, dear readers, that this series is for. I love each and every one of you <3 
> 
> Stay safe, programs!

“You really had to spend spring break with that creep? How did you survive, mate?” Ron asked incredulously. He said it rather loudly and Harry cringed at the way it echoed down the empty hallway. They were late to class and where he was trying to hurry Ron along, Ron kept asking him questions and stopping in disbelief at Harry’s answers.

“Ron, come on! I just studied the whole time to improve my grades. He wasn’t all that bad to me, and it was kind of nice where he lives. I got to spend a lot of time wandering the grounds, not to mention I didn’t have to deal with my parents for two whole weeks. They went to France, by the way.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron snorted at his last comment. “Of course they went without you. Must be nice that you provided the opportunity for them to enjoy themselves. But seriously, how could it  _ not _ have been the absolute worst? Snape is horrible to you!” 

“You’ll find, Mr. Weasley, that the only reason I’m so horrible is because I have to deal with idiots like yourself,” a strong voice said from behind them. 

_ Shit _ , Harry thought. He spun around to face Snape sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Sir. We were on our way to class-”

“Late to class I should say, Potter, and yet you still decided you had time to gossip in the hallways. Detention for you both.” He looked down his long hooked nose at the pair of them, sizing them up. “Mr. Weasley, you shall come to my office over lunch. Potter, you will come after classes are finished for the day.”

“But sir,” Ron whined, “why can’t we both come at the same time?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Because I know better than to put you two in the same room and expect anything to get done. 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back. Now you’re both dismissed!”

“But-!” Ron started, but Harry interrupted him.

“Yes, Sir!” 

He tugged Ron down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Ron rounded on him as soon as they were out of sight, dislodging himself from Harry’s grasp on his shirt.

“Oi, mate! What was that about?”

“You really shouldn’t goad him, Ron. We were late, it’s bad enough he heard us talking about him.” Harry said. 

Ron sniffed in distaste. “Yeah, whatever. Bloody hell thought, you’d think we were sneaking around by the way he was looking at us all suspicious!”

“Well in his mind, maybe we were. We do tend to get up to trouble, Ron,” Harry laughed. “Now hurry up, before he decides to make sure we haven’t lost our way!”

-

A soft knock sounded through Snape’s office. He glanced at the time before calling, “Enter.”

Harry bustled in and closed the door behind him. “Good afternoon, Sir.” He dropped his bag and coat into a chair before leaning over the desk and kissing Snape briefly on the lips. He sighed happily. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day. I missed you.”

“Well you certainly found your own way to come see me,” Snape said disapprovingly.

“Ugh, I know. Not only is Ron slow, but he’s also nosy. I’m sure detention with him was a blast.”

“He kept questioning me until I threatened him with a stay at my home as well. He was quite tame after that,” Snape smirked and the sound of Harry’s tinkling laughter made his chest warm.

“I’ll bet. So, what would you like me to do for my detention?”

Snape sighed. “Unfortunately I have a tremendous amount of paperwork to do. You will be sorting the finished stacks and filing them in the correct places.” He got up from his desk to ruffle through some stacks of papers. “You may start with these files here.” 

Harry took the pages and folders. They worked in relative silence, the sounds of paper shuffling, stapling, and the closing of filing drawers the only sounds in the room. Harry only interrupted Snape with a few minor questions and to bring him another cup of coffee when he noticed the man was low. Severus thanked him and gave him a kiss. Before long Harry had made a large dent in the amount of papers cluttering the desk and Snape put his pen away and removed his reading spectacles. He rubbed his temples, eyes squeezed shut and his forehead wrinkled in exhaustion.

“Headache?” Harry asked, coming up behind him and giving his neck a gentle rub. He kissed the lines from his forehead, running a soothing hand down his back. Severus sighed in relief at the comforting contact. “Take a break, love.” 

“I believe I’m finished for the time being. You made more progress than you idiotic friend. Your detention has been served, you may go home now, Harry.”

Harry hummed in his ear. “In a minute. I want to stay like this for a while. Is that okay?”

Severus turned his face so he could catch Harry’s lips with his own. “How can I deny you, pet?”

Harry smiled and buried his face in Severus’ neck, inhaling deeply. His fingers curled in his hair, letting the long black strands wind around his hands, binding him. Snape’s arms encircled him, holding him close. They stayed there for some time, the clock on the mantle above the fireplace ticking off the second, minutes. Severus was lulled by Harry’s caresses, the whispers of breath on his neck, his own hands rubbing circles into Harry’s hip. 

“I love you, Harry.”

He felt the boy sag against him, the words releasing the tension he wasn’t aware he’d carried all day. 

“I love you too, Severus. So much.” Harry pulled himself back and gave him a brilliant smile. “We’re both such fools, aren’t we? It’s been a weekend and I already miss you in a way that feels like missing a part of my body. Like… an arm, or a leg.”

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement. “An arm or a leg?”

“Or my heart,” Harry kissed his sharp nose. “I should probably get home, but before I go, I have something for you.” 

“Oh?” Snape released him and Harry went to his bag, bringing out a small wrapped parcel tied inelegantly with string. “What’s this?”

“A thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. You’ve taught me so much. I feel like I’ve gown exponentially since our first time together, and I don’t just mean that sexually. You’ve helped me grow as an individual, and… I can’t thank you enough. I love you so much, and I’m proud to be able to stand beside you someday.” Harry practically threw the gift at him, his face such a shade of scarlet it matched his tie. “Anyways, I look forward to hearing from you, Sir!” 

  
With that, he grabbed his things from the chair and raced from the room, leaving Severus in stunned silence, mouth slightly ajar. He glanced down into his lap at the brown package. It had very little weight to it and didn’t feel fragile. He wondered what it could be. His fingers twitched at the strings, unconsciously hesitant to reveal whatever was inside. It was obviously important to Harry or else he wouldn't have made such a speech - Severus still couldn’t quite believe it when he said he loved him with such ease and sincerity. Taking a shuddering breath of resolve, he gently tugged the strings loose, letting them fall around the package as he unfolded the paper. Inside was a knit winter hat, a deep emerald green with a light grey pom pom at the top. He knew immediately that Harry had made it, he recognized the yarn and the pom pom he’d helped him make. He removed it from the package and studied it. Several of the stitches were obviously mistakes, but the construction of the garment was sound. How had the boy hidden this from him?  _ He must have found a hat pattern in one of those old knitting magazines I lent him _ , Snape thought with a smile. He tried it on. It was a bit large, falling over his brow and into his eyes before he pulled it back to rest on his forehead, but to him it was absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I know very little of knitting? It just amused me to think of Snape knitting so I couldn't resist.


End file.
